Glee
by Ohmyjonas123456
Summary: Ok lets just say Glee was over end of the world well anyways Mr. Conder is a big fan ans wants the Mackenzie Falls cast, So Random cast, and Chad's sister Dannie to do a tribute *channy!* and other relationships suck at summaries! please read!
1. Hello I love You

Glee

The So Random cast, the Mackenzie Falls cast and Chad's sister Dannie walked into Office with confused experessions. Mr Conder wasn't there, the empty mohogoni desk with the best dad cup on top from Dokota was laying there with out a large scary man waveing his hands around in a fustrated way. Chad tiptoed to his girlfriend on So Random.

"Hey do you know whats going on?" He asked looking at her large chocklate colored eyes and almost getting lost in them. Sonny turned and gave a huge confused smile.

"not a clue" she giggled while Dannie and Tawni made disgusted faces at each other.

"QUIET!!" Mr Conder yelled shutting up all of the noise in the small office. Everyone parted like the red sea once he started walking towards his desk. "Now I have called you all here for an important reason" he said in his deep voice.

"Whhats thhe reasson sir?" Chad asked stumbeling on his words. While his younger sister rolled her eyes and pretended she wasn't related to him.

"Well Mr. Cooper if you must know I will tell you, alright you all know that show called "glee" am I right?" all the teenagers nodded their heads except for Portlyn who didn't know hom so she stooded there motionless. "well Its ending.. and It's my favorite show sooo I'm makeing the two most popular shows on my network do a tribute to it" he looked very seriouse too seriouse it mad Dannie start laughing hysterically holding her stomach as she fell to the floor. everyone just stared and at the moment Chad was pretending not to be related.

"yoou *breathe* want *breathe* them to *breathe* do a tribute*breathe" she laughed and sucked in a breathe with almost every word.

"WHY IS THIS SO FUNNY MS. COOPER?!!" He screamed

"Oh its funny cause no one can dance and sing!" she giggled even louder "and your not my boss so don't yell at me" she laughed again. Chad's face was red

"Dannie apologize right now!" Chad bitterly whispered to his sibling while she was still laughing.

"ITS FINE MR COOPER! I LIKE A PERSON WHO CAN STAND UP FOR THEMSELVES SOMEONE WHOS NOT A KISS UP" Mr. Conder imdiantly looked at Chad with a quick glare. "Thats why I would love to have Dannielle Sing in the tribute as well" If she had water she would have spit it out! her face was bright red and shocked.

"You can't make me" she squealed.

"Oh but I could fire Chad if you don't!" he said victorious she looked down at the ground sighed and agreed.

"Mr. Conder I don't know how you expect them to sing they can't sing for their lives or dance!" Dannie started laughing even harder.

"You want a bet?" Chad asked and winked at his sister going towards the auditorium.(yes they have one) he whispered something to the lead of the band thingy and stepped infront of the mike

"ready one two three four!..

Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name?  
Hello, I love you  
Let me jump in your game  
Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name?  
Hello, I love you  
Let me jump in your game

She's walking down the street  
Blind to every eye she meets  
Do you think you'll be the guy  
To make the queen of the angels sigh?

Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name?  
Hello, I love you  
Let me jump in your game  
Hello, I love you  
Won't you tell me your name?  
Hello, I love you  
Let me jump in your game

She holds her head so high  
Like a statue in the sky  
Her arms are wicked, and her legs are long  
When she moves my brain screams out this song

Sidewalk crouches at her feet  
Like a dog that begs for something sweet  
Do you hope to make her see, you fool?  
Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel?

Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello  
I want you  
Hello  
I need my baby  
Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello

HELLO!!"

He looked up at the audience face all red with heat he took a deep breathe and saw everyone with their mouths wide open includeing Mr. Conder.

"Mr. Cooper!" he screamed. Chad rushed down from the stage, tripping and ran infront of him.

"yes sir." he put his legs in attention and soluted him.

"I have decided that you will lead the tribute "group" and make up assignments for them every week understand!" He asked sternly while Dannie was trying to hold in her giggles.

"yes"

"good you will present the first song to me friday 5 days from now I will see you then EVERYONE LISTEN TO CHAD!" he screamed at the end and walked out of the room.

everyone just stood in silence. But that silence was broken by a fit of giggles by Dannie.

"Why are you still laughing?" Chad asked

"I don't know I can't stop!" She squeaked holding her stomach as she was falling on the floor laughing as everyone just kinda stared at her.

"Um Don't you guys think we should start working on the tribute thingy?" Sonny asked still stareing at Dannie.

"Um yea everyone has to pick a love song and We'll umm uh pick one of the love songs to perform for Mr. Conder umm so yea everyone can leave other then Dannie who I kinda think really can't so yea bye." Everyone scattered the room while Dannie was still on the floor not knowing why she was laughing but just laughing.

"Chad *breathe* help *breathe* me!" Dannie said lefting up her hand for Chad to take it.

"Naaahh!" Chad said and walked out of the auditorium leaveing his sister on the floor!

"I'm going *breathe* to kill *breathe* him!" she yelled still in a fit of giggles for no apearnt reason.

**Okay people of Fanfiction net! this is my first SWAC fanfic so don't be all hatefull I do like constructed coredusisum but don't be mean :( I understand It might of been confuseing about a couple of parts like **

**when did Chad get a sister named Dannie who is at the studios? **

**my answer to that is well I kinda had in my mind that she was kinda already there soo yea I'll be sure to make a little fanfic explaining how she got there and why she is there soon enough! also if your wondering**

**when did Channy happen?**

**well this is supposed to be taken place after "Falling For The Falls" and after "Tween Choice" if you don't know what Tween Choice is.. its an episode of season 2 that comeing in either late july or early august and Sonny and Chad kiss at the Tween Choice awards or that what i've heard (just letting you know) :) anyways hoped you enjoyed it and more chapters will be comeing soon almost every day unless you guys think it sucks and never ever want to read anything like it again :( and on that note thanks for reading **

**p.s. I don't own SWAC sadly :(**


	2. True Colors Takeing Chances

**Hey guys thanks for reading I really hope your likeing it soo far! ok here is chapter 2!!!**

**p.s. I DON'T OWN SWAC OR GLEE:(**

11.20 a.m. Tuesday

"Ok everyone I know none of us want to be here this morning but Mr. Conder has forced us to do this tribute and me the GREAT CDC to lead this little commitee wooopeee anyways yesterday I told you all to pick out a Love Song to do for Mr. Conder now does anyone have a Love Song?" Chad looked around at the faces of So Random cast, Mackenzie Falls cast, and Dannie. they were stareing at him blankly looks like no one did their assignment.

"Ummm I have a song I'd like to share." I wimpy Portlyn said looking around the room

"Fanntastic Portlyn go ahead." Chad stepped off the stage to let Portlyn sing

Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth.

You don't know about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last,

But what do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

I just want to start again,  
And maybe you could show me how to try,  
And maybe you could take me in,  
Somewhere underneath your skin?

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

And I had my heart beaten down,  
But I always come back for more, yeah.  
There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
When you're laying down on the floor there.

So talk to me, talk to me,  
Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
Like lovers do,  
Like lovers do.

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

Don't know much about your life  
And I don't know much about your world

"hhow was I?" The dumb brounette looked out to everyone in the audience mortified.

"Yoouu where great Portlyn absolutley great!" Chad came up patted her on the back and told her to step down meanwhile Sonny's little green monster was coming out.

"I HAVE A SONG TOO CHAD!" Sonny shot out and walked up onto the stage fiercely pushing Chad away.

You with the sad eye  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realise  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And darkness still inside you  
Make you feel so small

But I see your true colors  
Shinin' through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow.

Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy,  
Can't remember when I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

And I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors,  
True colors, are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

Ah ah ah

Spoken: Can't remember when I last saw you laughing

If this world makes you crazy  
You've taken all you can bear  
You call me up (call me up)  
Because you know I'll be there (know I'll be there)

And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through (I see them shining through)  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you (that's why I love you)  
So don't be afraid (afraid) to let them show  
Your true colors, true colors  
I see your true colors shining through (yeah)  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid (afraid) to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors, true colors  
True colors, are beautiful like a rainbow

"Wow Sonny completely amazeing!" Chad then rushed onto stage and picked her up and spun her around "how'd I get so lucky?"

"I don't know" Sonny gently pecked him on the cheek and ran off the stage.

"Ok Great Work ladies now I want at least 3 numbers by 3:30 ok see you guys then" Chad walked off the stage and out the door and the others followed leaveing Portlyn and Sonny alone.

"That was beautiful Sonny" Sonny's head quickly whisped around to face the Brounette. "The performance it was so graceful yet natural I absolutley loved it." she clapped her hands together

"Uhhh Thanks Portlyn" she was makeing her uncomfortable.

"hmm You know what else I love?" Sonny shooker head "Chad and do you know whos in my way?" Sonny gulped was this girl trying to "get rid of her" Crazy Bitch! Sonny looked around the room to see where the closest exits were.

"Um Portlyn what are you doing?" Sonny took a step back and almost tripped over a seat in the auditorium.

"I'm just makeing sure that you'll break up with Chad like now so I can have him" she had a bitchy smile on and she flipped her hair and her idea. This pissed Sonny off

"Ok obviousley your as dumb as you look because there is no way you're going to get me to break up with Chad"

"Fine then I'll just change his mind" she was about to walk away when Sonny Grabbed her wrist and twisted it back towards her. "Owww Sonny you are hurting me"

"Ok listen here you little slut you might think you'll be able to change his mind but you have to know he's off LIMITS!! and COMPLETELY AND TOTALLY MINE! so unless you wana lose that pretty face I would back off"

"You know me and Chad used to date It won't be hard to get him back to me you know once you love something you can't unlove it."

"First of all that sounded really stupid, second you and Chad dated for what a week, me and Chad have been dateing for almost a year!, and third he thinks your an idiot doesn't he always tell you Portlyn Don't talk without a Script well maybe you should really follow his advise!" Sonny let go of her hand and stormed out of the auditorium. Portlyn smile grew wide as she left.

"Let the games begin"


	3. Ice, Ice, Baby

**Ok before I start I wanna say thankyou you made my day and I will try to do Run Joey Run in the later chapters. anyways hope you all enjoy this next chapter anyways I DONT OWN SWAC OR GLEE sadly :( enjoy**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Glee

"Ok everyone its 3:30 does anyone have another number?" 

"Umm No !" Dannie laughed and took out her lipgloss.

"Umm ok well anyways Mr. Conder gave me a list of suggestions so maybe we could try these as a group" Chad handed out the sheets of papers to everyone except Dannie.  
"Who has a favorite?"

"THIS SONG SUCKS!" Dannie yelled.

"What you don't even have a paper!"

"Stole it from hat guy." She pointed to Nico

"I have a name!"

"yea but that would take time and careing and who has time for that!... anyways the Ice Ice Baby song yea It sucks BIG TIME!" obviousley not intrested she pulled out a nail filer.

"well I bet the Great CDC can make it beter!" Chad pulled everyone to the center of the stage. "kick it!.....

Hello V.I.P

Ice Ice Baby  
Ice Ice Baby  
All right stop  
Collaborate and listen  
Ice is back with my brand new invention  
Something grabs a hold of me tightly  
Then I flow that a harpoon daily and nightly  
Will it ever stop?  
Yo--I don't know  
Turn off the lights and I'll glow  
To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal  
Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle.

Dance  
Bum rush the speaker that booms  
I'm killin your brain like a poisonous mushroom  
Deadly, when I play a dope melody  
Anything less that the best is a felony  
Love it or leave it  
You better gain way  
You better hit bull's eye  
The kid dont play  
If there was a problem  
Yo, I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it

Ice Ice Baby Vanilla (4X)

Now that the party is jumping  
With the bass kicked in, the Vegas are pumpin'  
Quick to the point, to the point no faking  
I'm cooking MC's like a pound of bacon  
Burning them if they're not quick and nimble  
I go crazy when I hear a cymbal  
And a hi hat with a souped up tempo  
I'm on a roll and it's time to go solo  
Rollin in my 5.0  
With my ragtop down so my hair can blow  
The girlies on standby  
Waving just to say HI  
Did you stop?  
No--I just drove by  
Kept on pursuing to the next stop  
I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block  
That block was dead 

Yo--so I continued to A1A Beachfront Ave.  
Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis  
Rockman lovers driving Lamborghinis  
Jealous 'cause I'm out getting mine  
Shay with a guage and Vanilla with a nine  
Reading for the chumps on the wall  
The Chumps are acting ill because they're so full of eight balls  
Gunshots ranged out like a bell  
I grabbed my nine--  
All I heard were shells  
Fallin on the concrete real fast  
Jumped in my car, slammed on the gas  
Bumper to bumper the avenue's packed  
I'm tryin to get away before the jackers jacke  
Police on the scene  
You know what I mean  
They passed me up, confronted all the dope fiends  
If there was a problem  
Yo, I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it

Ice Ice Baby Vanilla (4X)

Take heed, 'caese I'm a lyrical poet  
Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't know it  
My town, that created all the bass sound  
Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground  
'Cause my style's like a chemical spill  
Feasible rhymes that you can vision and feel  
Conducted and formed  
This is a hell of a concept  
We make it hype and you want to step with this  
Shay palays on the fade, slice it like a ninja  
Cut like a razor blade so fast  
Other DJ's say, "Damn"  
If my rhyme was a drug  
I'd sell it by the gram  
Keep my composure when it's time to get loose  
Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice  
If there was a problem  
Yo--I'll solve it!  
Check out the hook while Deshay revolves it. WORD!" (**i imagined it to be exactly like in the episode and how they danced and stuff) **

"ok so maybe it doesn't entirely suck but .... that doesn't mean it's that good either!"

"just admit you lost this one!"

"NEVER!" Chad started tickeling her

"you know I know where the spot is you better just admit it!" Chad was slowly moveing to Dannie's tickel spot.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"Ok then you leave me no choice!" Chad moved his hand inches away from where Dannie would have had a laugh attach.

"FINE YOU WIN JUST DON'T TICKLE ME!" She threw her hands up in defeat and Chad let go.

"That's all I needed now does anyone for real have a damn song we can sing for Mr. Condor?"

"we could sing Highway To Hell because at this rate that's what we're on!" Tawni suggested takeing out her Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa.

"Okaaay well I guess that defeats the purpose of the Love Songs but Good Idea Tawni umm we'll practice it tommorow see you guys later."

"Wait CHAD!' Sonny called out while everyone was leaveing. Portlyn stayed back and watched behind a beam. Sonny of course knew she was there.

"Yes Sonshine how may I help you?" He said wrapping his arms around her. Sonny whipped her head around caught a glimpse of Portlyn, turned back to face and Chad and planted one on him for about a good 3 minites while Portlyn just sat there ploting revenge.

"nothing thats all I wanted." Sonny smirked and walked away leaveing Chad speechless.

**Ok know that my chapters are kinda short but... I update everyday sooo that makes everything better anywho I was thinking maybe putting in last night's song that boy is mine next chapter and of course they will be rehurseing Highway to hell. I want to know what you guys think of the charector "Dannie" Chad's little sister funny, charming, so anoying that you want me to make her disapear please let me know.**

**p.s. I was thinking about haveing Chad do Bust A Move tommorow let me know thanks! please Reveiw!**


	4. The Boy is Mine

Glee

Sonny Monroe was the first person at the studio (**other then janitors)**which was suprise cause anyone that knows Sonny knows that she is never Early. Not knowing what to do with herself she walked towards the Mackenzie Falls set maybe Chad was early too I mean he's usually there before her so maybe. She opened the door of Mackenzie Falls the guard gladly let her in for two reasons

one: she was the happiest, and nicest person on the studio's lot

two: she was Chad's girlfriend and not letting her in would be like just asking for Chad to fire you, so two very good reasons.

She walked in stage three it seemed _almost _empty, _almost _being the oprative word.(**sorry if I spelled that wrong I don't have spell check and I suck at spelling!) **

"well look who Branard let in" (Brenard is the body guard) Sonny whipped around faster then you could say Brenard the Body guard face _Portlyn_.

"Hello Portlyn, what brings you here on MY BOYFRIENDS SET this early in the morning?" If it could Portlyn's ear would be smokeing.

"You think your funny Monroe don't cha well I'll show you how funny you'll be."

"That made no sence"

"Whatever I'm leaveing" Portlyn flipped her hair and struted out of stage 3.

"Oh no you don't" Sonny ran after the girl, Portlyn started to run but unlike Sonny Portlyn was wearing Stelidos, so Sonny caught up pretty Quickly.

[Sonny] Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute" Sonnt pushed Portlyn to face her.  
[Portlyn] uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar  
[Sonny] Yeah, you do too but, umm,  
I just wanted to know do you know  
somebody named you,  
you know his name.  
[Portlyn] Oh, yeah definitely I know his name.  
[Sonny] I just wanted to let you know he's mine.  
[Portyn] Huh..no no, he's mine.

[Chorus 1]  
You need to give it up.  
Had about enough.  
It's not hard to see,  
the boy is mine.

[Sonny] - I think it's time we got this straight,  
let's sit and talk face to face.  
There is no way you could mistake him for your man,  
Are you insane?  
[Portlyn] - See I know that you may be  
just a bit jealous of me.  
Cause' you're blind if you can't see  
that his love is all in me.  
[Sonny] - See I tried to hesitate,  
I didn't want to say what he told me.  
He said without me  
he couldn't make it through the day,  
ain't that a shame.  
[Portlyn] - And maybe you misunderstood,  
Plus I can't see how he could  
wanna take his time and that's all good.  
All of my love was all it took

[Chorus 2]  
The boy is mine.  
You need to give it up.  
Had about enough.  
It's not hard to see,  
the boy is mine.  
I'm sorry that you  
seem to be confused.  
He belongs to me  
the boy is mine.

[Portlyn] - Must you do the things you do  
Keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know it's me not you  
And if you didn't know it girl it's true.  
[Sonny] - I think that you should realize,  
And try to understand why  
He is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside.  
[Portlyn] - You can say what you wanna say.  
What we have you can't take.  
From the truth you can't escape.  
I can tell the real from the fake.  
[Sonny] - When will you get the picture.  
You're the past, I'm the future  
Get away it's my time to shine  
if you didn't know the boy is mine.

[Chorus 2]

[Portlyn] - You can't destroy this love I've found  
Your silly games I won't allow  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel  
[Sonny] - What makes you think that he wants you,  
when I'm the one that brought him to  
The special place that's in my heart,  
he was my love right from the start

[Chorus 2]

[Sonny:] He belongs to me (sang in chorus)  
[Portlyn:] The boy is mine, not yours (after chorus)  
[Sonny:] But mine!  
[ Portlyn:] Not yours!  
[Sonny:] But mine!  
[Portlyn:] Not yours!  
[Sonny:] But mine!

I'm sorry that you  
seem to be confused.  
He belongs to me

Portlyn THE BOY IS MINE!" Sonny shreike at the words.,

"well not for long hold onto him while you still can" Portlyn whisped her hair back so it would hit Sonny's face.

LATER THAT DAY

"MACKENZIE FALLS, SO RANODM, and Chad sister Dannie PLEASE REPORT TO THE AUDITORUIM." The loud speaker called out.

"Uhh cmon Sonny I guess we have to go" Tawni said grabbing Sonny's hand and dragging her out the door while Sonny was trying to rip her "talons" of her wrist. Everyone scrambled into the room, then suddenly Chad felt a slight tug on his arm something that didn't feel like Sonny....

"Hey Chad ma-man can I ask you something from brotha to brotha." Hat guy was talking to him or that whats Chad called him he couldn't really remeber anyone's name except for Sonny, Dannie, some of His castmates, and his own name to him that was all he really needed to know.

"If ya stop talking like that my brotha then sure."

"right right." Nico scrubbed his hands together and sweat beated on his forehead.

"Do you think you can help me with some girl advice?"

"awww wats the mwatter hwat guy hwas a wittle dwubble with gwirls?" Chad laughed at brushed it off.

"weelll yea I like this girl and I don't know what to do... so I was wondering what do you do to pick up girls?"

"woah woah woah" Chad put his hands out as if he was asking him to wait. "ok CDC don't pick up girls he picks up girl and by girl I mean Sonny" he started to whisper "Tawni is over my shoulder ever few seconds if you say girls she gunna go tell Sonny some messed up lie that I pick up girls other then her which I don't and then that will end my relationship and do you really want that to end my relationship!"

"No drama queen I just want to know how to get this girl to like me."

"hmm well sence your not "me" it kinda ruins everything just try uhhh Bust A Move!" Chad put his hands in the air and partied like he just don't cared.

"What?.... that the best advice you have for me to dance!" Nico was almost screaming.

"No dude it seriousely works here I'll show you!" Chad ran up onto the stage and shout to the band "hey dudes Bust A Move!"

"This here's a tale for all the fellas  
Tryin' to do what those ladies tell us  
Get shot down 'cause you're over zealous  
Play hard to get, females get jealous

Okay smartie, go to a party  
Girls are scantily clad and showin' body  
A chick walks by, you wish you could sex her  
But you're standin' on the wall like you was poindexter.

Next day's function, high class luncheon  
Food is served, and you're stone cold munchin'  
Music comes on, people start to dance  
But then you ate so much, you nearly split your pants

A girl starts walkin', guys start gawkin'  
Sits down next to you and starts talkin'  
Said she wanna dance 'cause she likes the groove  
So come on, fatso, and just bust a move 

[Sonny]Uh, hey, ya, uh, uh, hey, ya  
[all] just bust a move!  
[Sonny]Uh, hey, uh, ya, uh, hey, ya, uh, uh

You're on a mission and you're wishin'  
Someone could cure your lonely condition  
Lookin' for love in all the wrong places  
No fine girls, just ugly faces

From frustration, first inclination  
Is to become a monk and leave the situation  
But every dark tunnel has a light of hope  
So don't hang yourself with a celibate rope 

Your movie's showin', so you're goin'  
Could care less about the five you're blowin'  
Theater gets dark just to start the show  
And then you spot a fine woman sittin' in your row

She's dressed in yellow, she says "Hello  
Come sit next to me, you fine fellow"  
You run over there without a second to lose  
And what comes next, hey bust a move 

[Sonny]If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it  
[All]Just bust a move  
[Sonny]If you want it, baby, you got it

In the city, ladies look pretty  
Guys tell jokes so they can seem witty  
Tell a funny joke just to get some play  
Then you try to make a move and she says, "no way"

Girls are fakin', goodness sakin'  
They want a man who brings home the bacon  
Got no money, and you got no car  
Then you got no woman, and there you are

Some girls are sadistic, materialistic  
Looking for a man makes them opportunistic  
They're lyin' on the beach perpetratin' a tan  
So that a brother with the money can be their man

So on the beach you're strollin', real high rollin'  
Everything you have is yours and not stolen  
A girl runs up with somethin' to prove  
So don't just stand there, bust a move 

[Sonny]If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it  
[All]Just bust a move  
[Sonny]If you want it, baby, you got it , hey, ya, uh, huh, ooh, hey, ya  
Uh, uh, hey, ya, ee, uh, uh, uh, ya 

Your best friend Harry has a brother Larry  
In five days from now he's gonna marry  
He's hopin' you can make it there if you can  
'Cause in the ceremony you'll be the best man

You say "neato," check your libido  
And roll to the church in your new tuxedo  
The bride walks down just to start the wedding  
And there's one more girl you won't be getting

So you start thinkin', then you start blinkin'  
A bride maid looks and thinks that you're winkin'  
She thinks you're kinda cute so she winks back  
And then you're feelin' really fine 'cause the girl is stacked

Reception's jumpin, bass is pumpin'  
Look at the girl, and your heart starts thumpin'  
Says she wants to dance to a different groove  
Now you know what to do, G, bust a move

[Sonny]If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it  
[All]Just bust a move  
[Sonny]If you want it, baby, you got it

move it boy

Uh huh hey, ya, uh, huh, ooh, hey, ya  
Uh, uh, hey, ya, ee, uh, uh, uh, ya"

"That was amazeing Chaddy!" Sonny ran up the stage and kissed Chad passhionatly, then she "blushed" when she realized that everyone was watching includeing Portlyn and walked off the stage. Chad beant down towards Nico

"See it works!"

**This was a pretty long chapter I think anyways hoped you enjoyed I have big plans for tommorow Big plans I'll give you a hint the title is "Like A Virgin!"oooo Hope you enjoy.**

**p.s. DON'T OWN SWAC OR GLEE :(**


	5. Like A Virgin

Glee

"Bitch!" Sonny shreiked at Portlyn

"Do you really think I care what you say about me Monroe I'm still getting your guy"

"what makes you think you'll be able to "get my guy" .... give me one good reason!" Portlyn flipped her hair and rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Ok Monroe there are many reasons your not pretty, you have a weird voice, you haven't lost the big V, you waaay to peepy, your not really a good girlfriend overall." Portlyn asnwered like it was the most obviouse thing in the world.

"I said one not 5! and what are you talking about "the big V"?"

"your virgintiy! idiot"

"yea your one to talk."

"excuse me I've had sex before unlike you miss goody goody seriousely! when are you planning to lose it when you get married!" Portlyn laughed obnoxiousely.

"Oh well it just soo happens me and Chad are gunna have SEX TONIGHT!" with that Sonny gave a victory smile and walked away. "wait I just told her I was gunna have sex with Chad shit!" she muttered to herself.

Later That Day!

"Ok everyone time to practice Highway To Hell!" Chad yelled and motioned for them to come on stage.

"uhhh" everybody wined.

"I know we all hate this!"

"NOO WE HATE YOU!" Dannie screamed.

"Love you too sis, anyway cmon lets rehurse the great CDC will not wait forever!" Everyone climbed onto the stage and got into their places.

"Living easy  
Loving free  
Season ticket for a one way ride  
Asking nothing  
Leave me be  
Taken everything in my stride  
Don't need reason  
Don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothin' I would rather do  
Going down  
By the time  
My friends are gonna be there too, eh

I'm on a highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell 

No stop signs  
Speed limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel  
Gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me 'round  
Hey Satan  
Paid my dues  
Playin' in a rockin' band  
Hey momma  
Look at me  
I'm on my way to the Promised Land, wooh

I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell

Mmm, don't stop me  
Eh,Eh,Eh

I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to  
Hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell

And I'm goin' down,all the waa-ay-aay, wohh  
M-on the highway to hell " everyone put their hands down in a dramatic pose.

"ok everyone that sounded good lets uh practice tommorow" Chad motioned for them to get off the stage and they all kinda scurried away.

"Hey Chaddy!" Sonny creeped up behind him.

"Hey Sonshine!" Chad picked up her face. "whats up?"  
"Well my mom's out of town tonight." Sonny said trying to be suductive but kinda failing.

"and..." Chad looked kinda confused.

"annnd I was thinking we could ya know have some fun.." Sonny started playing with Chad's hair.

"What ar.... Ohh!"

"Yeaaaa"

"are you sure your ready I mean I don't want you to anything you don't wanna do an..." Sonny put her finger over his lips.

"shhh time for talking is over come by my house round 8:00 see you then" She winked and walked off the stage.

Meanwhile in the Cafeteria

"Hey Portlyn" Nico aproached her holding up his yuck on stick on a trey "gross lunch today huh"

"I wouldn't know" she flipped her hair and grabbed a steak.

"Soooo Uh I was thinking that maybe.."

"That I would possibly wanna go on a date with you?" Portlyn asked

"Well actually.."

"Listen I don't care If I was like your God and you'd do anything for me I'm not intrested." She stomped on his foot and walked away leaveing a depressed Nico (**what a bitch!)**

Later around 8ish.

"ok I can do this.. I mean forgit that Chad Dylan Cooper is sitting on your bed right now .. well don't forgit that cas you're gunna do the nasty cas mom's on a buisness trip until tommorow night... uh be cool." Sonny took a deep breathe and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Sonny?" Chad yelled from in Sonny's room.

"I'm ready." She splashed water in her face whiped it off and opened the door.

"I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you

I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new

Chorus:

Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine

Gonna give you all my love, boy  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you  
'Cause only love can last

You're so fine and you're mine  
Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
Oh your love thawed out  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
What was scared and cold

(chorus)

Oooh, oooh, oooh

You're so fine and you're mine  
I'll be yours 'till the end of time  
'Cause you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
I've nothing to hide

(chorus)

Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
Like a virgin  
Feels so good inside  
When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ooh, baby  
Can't you hear my heart beat  
For the very first time?  
Like a virgin....

Oh Chad Dylan" 

**Ohhhh**..........**ok anyways here is something to just things up OK DANNI Chad's sister is based on a friend and I did not copy anybody the only reason why I made the charector was because I needed someone to be mean to Chad like Sonny is but couldn't be Sonny..and I would never copy anybody not that kind of person! anyways just letting you know. k sooo thanks for reveiwing please keep it up! Love you guys! :)**


	6. Portlyn I Hope It Gives You Hell!

**Ok guys here is my explanation for missing out for about I don't know a couple of weeks and here it is I was sick. worst excuse ever right?... well yea but the thing is it wasn't just like something simple when I get sick I get really sick like I had an ear infection, stomach virus, strep throat and .. a cough, PLUS you can't mix some of the medicines together so you have to wait for one thing to get better to treat the other thing and basicly I just wanted to crawl under my covers and do nothing! So here is the chapter you have all been waiting for!(not really the next chapter will be more dramatic!) please enjoy**

**p.s. dont own swac or glee if that isn't obviouse also I'm so excited for the lady gaga episode tonight!**

Glee

Sonny Monroe Woke up with the biggest smile on her face. She was woke up to the smell of sizzleing bacon being made by her hunky boyfriend Chad Dylan Cooper. She slowly crept her way into the kitchen.

"Hey" She sat down on her stool and rested her arms ontop of the island in the kitchen.

"hey uhh Goodmorning Sonshine" Chad quickly came over and peck on her on the cheek. "I made you breakfast" He put some eggs and bacon ontop of a plate and handed them to her.

"aaww thankyou Chaddy" She leaned over the island and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh shit!" Chad's eyes where on the clock behind her.

"What is it?"

" I have to go to work in like 10 minites" Chad ran into the bedroom and picked up his socks and shoes and quickly put them on. he already had most of his cloths on

"Sonny take your time you don't need to be there for another hour and a half It's just Mr. Conder wanted to talk to me about stuff ok I'll see you at work Ok?"

"Oh yea sure of course!" Sonny took a bite of bacon.

"Ok I'll see you then and love you!" He ran out the door.

"Love You Too" Sonny ate her breakfast pretty quick got dressed did her hair and went to work.

Later that day

"Hey Tawn have you seen Portlyn?" Sonny and Tawni were in their dressing room and Sonny wanted to rub it in Portlyn's face about the entire evening and that Chad was hers to keep and you know some other bragging stuff.

"Nope... have you seen Nico I need to ask him something about tommorows sketch." Tawni said not looking away from her mirror

"No... Grady said something about him haveing Mano" Tawni turned around to face Sonny.

"Ok isn't that the kissing disease?"

"Umm well I think you can get it other ways Tawn"

"But thats the most common reason...who would want to makeout with Nico?" Tawni shivered and looked back at herself.

"well mayb-"

"ok just because I say something that sounds like a question doesn't mean I want you to answer it K"

"Whatever I'm going to find Portlyn" Sonny stormed out of the room when she heard.

"ALL PEOPLE FROM THE GLEE TRIBUTE COMMITEE COME TO THE AUDITORIUM AT THIS TIME PLEASE THANK YOU!" the loud speaker called out.

"ok weeell I guess I'll see her inside." Sonny casually walked to the auditorium and blended in with the rest of the group.

"OK People Mr. Conder did not like our Highway To Hell he said that we should give him more credit for giveing us our jobs and we should be less respectfull unless we want to get fired So does anyone have a song?" Chad put his hands down and defeat and looked up at the group hopefully. But suddenly a light bulb went off in Sonny's head.

"I have a song Chad!" She said raiseing her hand.

"great Sonny " Chad winked at her and sat down.

"Ok this one is deticated to Portlyn

I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place.  
And you're still probably working  
At a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
Did it ever get you far?  
You never seem so tense, love  
Never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are?

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man thats worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where did it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on

Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
If you look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you walk my way  
I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell  
And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well" Chad quickly ran up onto the stage.

"That was great Sonny only one problem.."

"Whats the problem?"

"Uh weell Portlyn is sick"

"WHAT! I just thought that one up litterally!"

"Yea she has Mano."

"Mano that's what Nico has"

FLASHBACK

"I *sniffle* can't believe *sniffle* that he would *sniffle* actually do her *sniffle*" Portlyn was crying in her dressing room after seeing Chad and Sonny makeing out in the parking lot "I have no hope now I might as well crawl up and die." she grabbed a tissue and blew.

*Knock Knock* "Hey Portlyn... Woah are you ok?" Nico ran up to her and sat down on the coach.

"Yea I'm just fine thats why I'm crying" She squeaked and grabbed another tissue. "I'm sorry that was rude I'm just upset." She quickly whiped her nose.

"No it's ok I understand...umm why are you upset?" Nico put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm in love with someone who hardly knows I exsist" *sniffle*

"Yea I know how that feels" He looked dierectly into her eyes, and then quiet spontaneousely she Crashed her lips onto his. at first he didn't know what to do but then he kinda got the hang of it... and thats how they got Mano

END OF FLASHBACK

"hmmm just a cowencidence I guess.. anyways great work Sonny I'll see you all later." everyone scurried out of the auditerium except for Sonny and Chad (**of course!**) "Hey Sonshine umm can you do me a favor?"

"Yea sure. what is it?"

"Ummm well I only noticed this about a half hour ago but uhh I kinda left my boxers at your house do you think you could find them for me?" Sonny started to giggle

"yea sure Chad ofcourse" She pecked him and walked away

**Ok I'm guessing that was a kinda short chapter. :( I promise that tommorows chapter will be way better I already have the title and the base around it**

**"Run Chaddy Run!" Oh My Jonas! anyways after that there will be alot more Drama coming your way hope you enjoy and I personally can't wait to see where this goes ok thanks for reveiwing love you all! 3**


	7. Run Chaddy Run

**OK WELL I WAS JUST TOO EXCITED TO POST THIS TOMMOROW PLEASE READ IT PEOPLE THIS IS PROBALLY THE MOST DRAMTIC CHAPTER OF THE SERIES YET! PLEASE ENJOY THIS MASS OF DRAMA! **

**P.S. I DON'T OWN SWAC!...OR GLEE SADLY :(  
-**

Glee

Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, and Chad were backstage of So Random prepareing for another show (**CHAD ISN'T ON THE SHOW**). Chad was rehurseing Sonny's lines with her while Nico was on Jumping, Grady was danceing, Zora was ripping dollheads and Tawni was looking at herself in the mirror.

"Ok...Hi I'm Sicky Vicky! and this week we're talking about how to have fun with Chicken Pox, I got it from Alex Bassarsky, she came to school with the chiken pox...NOT COOL! anyways she told me she had an itch so I scratched it... well anyways now I have the Chicken Pox but the chicken pox can be fu-"

" Oh will you shut up already can't you see I'm trying to look at myself in the mirror!" Tawni yelled "your not even as funny as me!"

"right she's funnier!" Chad yelled back

"Whatever!" Tawni stormed out of the room.

" Heeyy!" Portlyn ran backstage.

" Portlyn what are you doing here" Sonny stepped out of her chair and got in defensive mode.

"I don't know sick bitch"

"It's sicky vicky for your in-for-ma-tion!" Sonny snapped her finger in a z formation.

"whatever ... anyways I'm here to see Nico."

"Nico?" Everyone asked includeing Nico.

"Yep" Portlyn walked over to Nico

"Ok works for me" Sonny walked back to her chair "Ok Chad where was I?"

" Youu werre up ttoo uh chicken pox caan bbee fun" Chad was still a little shocked from the Nico and Portlyn thing.

"Okaly Dokaly Chicken Pox can be fun... like these Mittan my mom tapes on me to keep from scracthing it makes you look like a chef... One time we were playing chef at Alex Bassarsky's house and we got flour everywhere her Mom wasn't happy! haha not cool!.. we ca-.. Chad whats wrong?"

"Sonny thats not in the script?" Chad put the script down on her vanity

"I know that now tell me why do you have that look on your face?"

"What look on my face?"

"The one that makes you look sad!"

"Oh that one weelll you se-"

"Sicky Vicky sketch In 2!" The Camera guy called from behind the curtain.

"Thats your cue Sonshine!" Chad pecked her and people started dragging Sonny out onto the stage.

"We're talking about this when I get back!"

"Not Until you find me..Hoho peace out Sucka!" Chad tucked and rolled out the door.

"I'm calling you later!" Sonny shouted from the Sicky Vicky bedroom set, and noticed the crowd was stareing at her. "Hey everyone today we're gunna talk about how to have fun with the CHICKEN POX!"

After the Show at Sonny's house

"hey Mom how was your buisness trip?" Sonny walked to the kitchen and grabbed a vitamen water *pink*.

"It was fine Sonny I want to talk to you about Something." Sonny slammed the fridge and headed over to the couch.

"what is it mom?" and THATS WHEN IT HAPPEND CONNIE MONROE HELD UP CHAD DYLAN COOPER'S BOXERS!

"I found these in your room! young lady!"

"Ohhh well thats an interesting story that I will have to tell you some other time but right now I gotta go work on a sketch sooo uh bye mom" Sonny started running towards her bedroom

"fine go ahead don't talk to me about It doesn't matter all that matters is that boy is gunna pay for what he did to you I'm getting dad's old shotgun be right back"

"MOM DON'T!" Connie Monroe stormed at the door.

meanwhile at Chad's house

"Ok should I go over Sonny's house and tell her that I kinda wanna maybe marry her or not?"

Chad was paceing in his bedroom back and forth.

*ring ring* "Oh thats Sonny now better do it now.. probally the worse maybe marriage probasal ever!" Chad picked up the phone "Sonny I want you to Marry me in the future maybe i dont know!" Chad could hear her on the other line

"[Sonny]- Mommy please don't  
It wasn't his fault  
He means so much to me  
Mommy please don't  
We're gonna get married  
Just you wait and see.

[Chad]-Every night, the same old dream  
I hate to close my eyes  
I can't erase the memory  
The sound of Sonny's cry

She called me up, late that night  
She said, "don't, don't come over,  
My Mom and I just had a fight  
And she stormed out the door!

I've never seen her act this way,  
My God, she's goin' crazy  
He said she's gonna make you pay  
For what we done- she's got a GUN!  
So run, Chaddy run, Chaddy run!" 

[Sonny]-Mommy please don't  
It wasn't his fault  
He means so much to me  
Mommy please don't  
We're gonna get married  
Just you wait and see.

[Chad]-Got in my car, and I drove like mad  
'Til I reached Sonny's place  
She ran to me, with tear-filled eyes  
And bruises on her face!

All at once I saw her there,  
Sneaking up behind me ( Sonny's Voice: Watch out!)  
Then Sonny yelled, "She's got a gun!"  
And Sonny stepped in front of me

Suddenly, a shot rang out  
And I saw Sonny falling!  
I ran to her, I held her close  
When I looked down, my hands were red  
And here's the last words Sonny said... 

[Sonny]-Mommy please don't  
It wasn't his fault  
He means so much to me  
Mommy please don't  
We're gonna get married  
Just you wait and see.

Run,Chaddy run, Chaddy run, Chaddy run, Chaddy run, Chaddy ruuuuuunn! 

"Sonny... are you ok?" Sonny looked straight up at Chad coughed up some blood

"No."

**DRAMATIC! SERIOUSELY PEOPLE WAS THAT EVERYTHING YOU WANTED AND DREAMED OF PROBALLY NOT BUT I PERSONALLY HAD FUN WRITEING IT AND I HOPE YOU ALL HAD FUN READING IT SO PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE MORE DRAMA IS HEADING YOUR WAY! LOVE YOU ALL.**

**P.S. Just incase somone didn't get it what was happening in the song was actually happening ok reveiw!**


	8. Keep Holding On Sonny!

**Ok people i'm trying POVS tell me if you think i should continue with POVS or I should do what I normally do... Don't Own SWAC OR Glee sadly :( please enjoy**

**Sonny's POV**

Everything is like a blur... I mean I can see Chad's figure supporting me but I can't see his sparkly blue eyes and warm million dollar smile. I can hear my mother sobbing saying "My Baby...Oh My preciouse little girl" um I think she lost right to call me her "preciouse little girl" when she shot me ok. Chad screaming at her that shes a "crazy bitch" and " why the hell would you shoot your own daughter" Ok in the matter of all of this No has tried to stop the blood by adding pressure which everyone knows your supposed to do! and No ONE HAS CALLED FRICKEN 911! what the hell is wrong with that. I'm coughing up blood because my mom shot me because I stepped infront of my boyfriend (which I personally thought would make her put the gun down...If I knew she was gunna shoot me I would have told Chad to run...plus I specifacly told CHAD DON'T COME OVER! for someone who thinks he knows everything he sure is stupid!) because my mom was gunna shoot him, because we slept together beautiful story right.. yea I blame Portlyn who has now moved on to Nico wow wait to settle! not that I wanted her to keep going after my boyfriend but seriousely what the hell!

"Sonny can you hear me!" Chad was panicing

"yes Chad I can hear you ok now call the damn police!" Is what I wanted to say but couldn't you know why cas I WAS FRICKEN SHOT BY MY MOM! all I could mutter was "Yea" in a meek little voice. Uh I'm sooo gunna die... how much you wanna bet! Ok mind calm down just because the pain feels like someone shot me, oh wait it's because someone shot me... Ok now I'm going over bourd sorry it just really hurts! Maybe If I can grab Chad's phone and dial 911 I won't die lets see how this works out. I couldn't really move my head So I glanced around in my fuzzy vision it was like looking threw someone else's glasses it was really weird. I found something that bulged out of his pocket So I grabbed it.

"whoa... Sonny ok you just got shot and now you're trying to steal my wallet...uhhh why?"

God Damnit I thought it was the phone

"I-I-I thought it was the phhoone" It hurt just to say those few words.

"Why would you need the pho-OH!...opps" Really Chad Really! an Opps moment is when you get a question wrong on the test that you should of known or when you forgit to walk the dog and it poops on your floor or if you forgot to replace the toliot roll... SOMEONE GETTING SHOT AND FORGITTIN TO CALL 911 IS NOT OPPS!

"See you knocked her up and then when she gets shot you forgit to call 911 your such a catch MR. COOPER!" Whooaa mama I'm not knocked up at least I don't think I am it's only been 4 days

"YOUR KNOCKED UP... or were since she shot you!" Chad had really scared look in his eyes like he was about to drop me and leave.

"nnoo" I looked at him sincerely

"Well sex only leads to babies!" Oookkk she is litterally out of her mind

"Hello sir/madam whats your emergency!" The voice was screaming on the other end.

"Oh i forgot I called them opps... Yea My girlfriend crazy ass mother just shot her!"

"I'm not crazy!" yeaaa riggght! thats why you shot me and tried to shoot my boyfriend!

"Ok sir we'll be right over what's your name?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper... come quick please she's bleeding " Of course I'm bleeding I got shot what did you think was gunna happen! "OK Sonny their on their way ok!"

I nodded my head "ook"

after a few minites the ambulance came and lefted me onto the truck on a gurney... Chad came with me and Mom got arrested.

Chad's POV

Ok she's getting help mind she's gunna be fine. she already looks like she's getting her color back...Oh maybe I should of put pressure onto her stomach to try and stop bleeding thats what they do on those Doctor Shows Oppss!

"Chhad?" She had the meekest voice it broke my heart. Stupid Crazy Bitch! thats what I'm refurring Connie to now... I really don't care.

"Yea Sonshine?" I held her hand in mind and sqeezed it slightly

"Ammm I-I gunna diee" She was like spitted out her words you could tell it was hard for her

"Nooo Noo Sonshine you're not gunna die..

You're not alone together we stand

I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand

when it gets cold and it feels like the end

theres no place to go you know I won't give in..

Noo no I won't give in yeea yea

Keep Holding On

Cas You know I'm here for you

Just staay strong

Cas you're gunna make it through

theres nothing you can say

nothing you can do

theres no other way when it comes to the truth

sooo keep holding on cas you know I'm here for you

So far away wish you were here

before it's to late this could all disapear

before the doors close and it comes to an end

with you by my side I will fight and defend

yeaa I'll find and defend yea yea

Keep Holding On

Cas you know we'll make it through

Just Stay Strong

Cas You know I'm here for you

nothing you can say nothing you can do

there's no other way when it comes to the truth

Sooo keep holding onn cas you'll make it through" I whispered the song to her gently

"Sir! we need to move her!" I turned around to see a paromedic

" Ok" I let go of her hand and let them take her

**OMG people did you love it? hate it? want me to quit writeing and throw away my laptop?**

**weell let me know leave me a reveiw telling me whatcha think! ;) love you all and I agree the other night's glee episode *theatrical* was sooo CHADTASTIC! anyways hoped you enjoy and I hope you love next chapter as much as I'm gunna love writeing it!**


	9. Dannie

**Okkkk Well What I'm gunna try and do is incomportate Dannie a little bit more into the story see if you like it because she does seem kinda Quirky to me but I think it's mainly because she's in the backround and she just screams things randomly soo here you go hope you enjoy oh and I DON'T OWN GLEE OR SWAC!**

Glee

Chad's POV

"Well you see Mr. Cooper, Miss Monroe's surgery went really well" Oh thank God!

"Great!"

"But.." I hate it when people say but it's like say you're good but you're really not.. it's retarded!

"Miss Monroe's Body isn't responding to it and the surgery gave her an infection" Woooowww! I thought doctors were supposed to make people better NOT WORSE! god damnit!

"Is there anything you can do about that?" Please don't let Sonny die!  
"Actually there is we can put her on some anti piotics if it works she'll be home tommorow... if it doesn't then weell..." *DEEP VOICE* FATALITY! ok so she's gunna be ok... see I know this cas she's Sonny she can't die. That would be like have Cinderella dieing before she met prince charming it just can't happen... Don't judge me by the sanerio.. The only channel working in Sonny's room was disney and it showed Cinderella ok! CDC does not usually watch princesses and their quest to finding some one as hot as me... which they usually fail...But anyways I don't watch it so please "mind" just drop it!... I'm talking to myself...In my head wow I'm lame. Oh shit the doctor was saying something!

"Do you understand Mr. Cooper... she only has a 5% shot of living!"

"Yea But I'm not worried Doc she'll be fine by tommorow"

"Bu-"

"Talk to you later Doc.. I gotta go see my lady!" I walked smoothly away... No matter what he said Sonny's not dying she can't.. the laws of nature won't let it happen. This is just a speed bump.

"Hey Sonshine how ya feeling?" there lied the most beautiful girl in the world Sonny Monroe in her glory.. even as sick as she is she still looks magnifacient.

"Heey!" I walked by her bed and pecked her on the lips. "So what did the doctor say?" Oh great did she have to ask that. Now I have to explain to her that she might die and now she's gunna freak out OH booo!

" Um yea well he said that the surgery went great!"

"great!"

"except for the fact"

"Oh no" this girl knows exactly what I'm about to say doesn't she

" that it caused an infection.. they're giveing you pain medication other wise you would be screaming right now and you may or may not die tommorow soo yea thats it ok peac-"

"WOAH!.. I MIGHT DIE TOMMOROW!" damnit

"weeeelll yeaa because of the infection listen Sonshine I'm not worried you shouldn't be either ok you're gunna be fine as long as you last the night you'll be fine and then tommorow when I bring you back to my house you'll be able to relax by the sound of me and my sister fighting over the ramote, the sound of us tourching our butler which your aloud to do too, yadayada you'll love it, it'll feel just like home!" that sure is comforting right?

"Yay*sarcasium* I Can't wait for all that peace and quiet!" see she's already being sarrcastic with me. aww just like family!

" Ok" I kissed her on her forehead and sat down on the chair beside her.

*ring ring*

"Oh hold Sonshine ok"

"Oh yea sure" I pecked her again and walked out of the room

"Hello"

"Hey Chad.. It's Dannie!"

"Hey DOnnie! hows it going?" wow this is turning into a typical family moment EWW!

"good.. how's Sonny?"

"She's been better."

"Oh well I was wondering if your still comeing to my dance recital tonight I have a solo that will make your mouth drop to the floor!"

"Oh yea I can't have to stay with Sonny"

"Oh yea forgot Sonny always comes before me!" whoa what is she doing!  
"Dannie cmon stop that you know i'd go if I could my girlfriend got shot!"

"YEA YESTERDAY NOT TODAY ok and don't tell me that you don't have an hour just so you can see my preform!"

"NO I ACTUALLY DON'T DANNIE.. Listen Sonny needs me tonight!"

"Yea she needs you every night!" What is she doing!

"Dannie CMON!"

"NO you come on we used to hang out all the time and now it's like I don't even exsist!"

"That's your fault you're the one who cut me off!" Thats actually not true... shit she's gunna get madder

"ME CUT YOU OFF! CHAD WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CUT ME OFF OK EVER SINCE YOU GOT THAT LEACH WHO DOESN'T EVEN LOVE YOU!" OK NOW SHE DID IT

"Dannie shut up and never talk about Sonny that way ever again!"

"You know it doesn't matter cas I don't even want you at my recital... Ok it's not like I'll be the only one there with out a family member because everybody elses parents didn't take a tour around the seven contants for 11 months out of the year.. yea bye." AWW shit she's gunna be alone but I need to be with Sonny for a few hours.

" Dannie I hear you calling  
But I can't come home right now  
Me and Sonny are playing  
And we just can't find the sound

Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear her calling  
Oh Dannie what can I do  
Dannie what can I do

You say you feel so empty  
That our house just ain't our home  
I'm always somewhere else  
And you're always there alone

Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear her calling  
Oh Dannie what can I do  
Dannie what can I do

Dannie I know you're lonely  
And I hope you'll be alright  
'Cause me and Sonny  
Will be playing all night"

"Chad! can you get me Some water please?"  
"Yes Sonshine"

**Aww ain't it sad!:( anyways please give me a reveiw on what you think! thanks! as the great Chad Dylan Would Say **

**"PEACE OUT SUCKAS!"**


	10. PokerFace

Glee

Portlyn's POV

"Hello I'm Santieogo and I am reporting from the parking lot of Winthrop Hospital in Las Angelas" Oh look it's the clown from tween weekly T.V. haha whats this story about another story about a celebrity drug addiction or something? "Where So Random's New Girl Sonny Monroe is found in room 304" If I had I drink I would spit it out... why is little miss Sonshine at the hospital? Did Chad break up with her so she tried to kill herself...(please let that be it!) What people don't judge me... She's in the way of "My MAN!" ok and now I have to make Chaddy jealouse with this Nico dude seriousely did you see the pain in his eyes when I came to see Nico yesterday I mean seriousely I don't know why he's dating that bitch from Wisconsin...I'm like waaaaaayyy prettier then her! and I'm Rich she lives in an apartment EWW! If I lived in an apartment building with other unrich people I'd possibly kill myself...haha.. no wonder she's in the hospital! "Why is miss Monroe in the hospital you ask well we had that same question" WOW WAY TO NOT KNOW ANYTHING DIPSHIT! "Until we this morning we have found out that Sonny Monroe's Mother Connie shot her last night and now Miss Monroe is dealing with a massive infection near her stomach... we are unsure why Connie Monroe would shoot her daughter but.. we hope that Everybodys favorite Comedian will pull through" way to go Connie hahaha poor Sonny got shot this is the perfect time to rip her little heart out.. I mean she's already vulnarble an- *ring ring* Damnit it's Nico the guy actually thinks I like him it's calling acting! I'll have to answer it thought uhhh!

"Heey Honey whats up" haha I sound soo suductive he's proablly jizzing in his pants right now!

"Heeeyyyy did you hear what happened to Sonny?" Seriousely I'm here a beautiful girl being all like lets make out and yet he wants to talk about Sonny Monroe! God damnit!

"Yeaa Sooo saidd right and makes me apreciate things more like... my mom or my sister or you" If that doesn't make him squeal like a little girl nothing will

"I-I-I-I-I-I uhhh don't remeber what we were talking about" Haha sucka!

"Ohhh well you said that you wanted to meet me for dinner tonight and then goo back to your place" I amm sooooo good!

"Rrright I-I-I gotta gooo see you later at uhh"

"8:30 works for me how bout sweetie"

"Uhhh perfect bye"

"Ba Bye!" what don't think I'm a slut I'm not gunna actually do it with him ewww! I'm saving that for Chad Dylan Cooper who by the way is amazeing in bed! anyways I'm gunna make out with him for a really long time then when he starts to get all let me take off my pants I'll say something like "I Can't do It I want my first time with you to be special" or "we need to stop I just think we should take it slow... cas I really like you and don't wanna mess up" That'll make him think I like him (neva happening!) and that will get Chad jealouse! my plan is perfect. And the best part is noo one is reading my bluff Hahaha! Soon Chad will be Mine, and Nico and Sonny will be heartbroken!

"I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Lovegame and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or .com hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning

Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I am marvelous

I'm marvelous  
I'm marvelous  
I'm marvelous  
So marvelous

(she's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody) 

**ahhhh! she's evil you can see it in the eyes lol! anyways pretty short chapter and I know this is pretty late I was out all day with friends BUT I didn't forgit about you guys! ok hoped you enjoyed**

**p.s.- still don't own SWAC or Glee:(**


	11. Hello!

Glee

Dannie's POV

That was possibly the best recital anyone has ever given and My big brother wasn't there to see it! I mean I'm an awsome dancer.. not trying to brag or anything but..I am and the worst part is he doesn't even know what it means to me. He said that it cost tooo much money and I should probally drop it cause it's kinda useless, but if he ever took the time to actually see me dance he would know why I love it so much! I'm sitting in my little vanity looking at everyone's moms and dads giving them flowers and hugs and kisses and what do I get a Congratulations from my butler! Boooo I hate not being around Chad we used to be sooo close. We had Movie night every sunday and we'd have food fights and we would pull praticle jokes on each other, but that was before Sonny was in the picture. not that I'm not happy that Chad's happy I am but.. I just miss him. I wouldn't care that much as long as we got to spend time with each other just a little bit and that probally why I'm so mean to him becaus-

"Hello" I turned around to see possibly the cutest guy on earth.. and I know him he's Jesse Conroy! James' yonger brother and boy is he hott! like so smokeing I could make cookies on him, Like he is the god of hotness! Ok that may be pushing it just hes hot.

"Hiiiiiii" Wow me way to play it cool!

"I saw you on stage and I have to say you're amazeing!" Ok breathe breathe he's just playing you like he does with all the other girls...

"You thought I was amazeing wow!" Oh wow ACT COOL ME STOP TALKING TO HIM LIKE HES THE HOTTEST GUY EVER... (even though he is!)

"Well yea and I wanted you to have these" He held up these bright red roses they looked amazeing!

"Wow they're beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you" Breathe breathe breathe breathe breathe breathe please remeber to breathe.

"So I know you're good at danceing but what other talents to you have Singing, acting? please I would love to know EVERYTHING about you" Ok Jesse Conroy wants to know everything about you breathe and keep it cool!

"Um I can sing a little.. but not much"  
"I'd love to hear it!" He starts walking towards a piano that I didn't even know they had.

"WHOA now? I can't"

"Oh I remeber when I used to get nervouse cmon it'll be fun...

[Jesse]:I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?

[Dannie and Jesse]:

I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide  
'Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you …

[Jesse]I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
[Dannie]And tell you time and time again how much I care  
[Both]Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I've just got to let you know

'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you …

Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying … I love you

Everyone around us starts clapping the minite we end and then he turns to me.

"Wow maybe we should try this again sometime... how bout friday night" No no no no he's a player he'll hurt me

"I'd love to" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!

"Great I'll have a limo pick you up at eight wear something formal" He then smoothly walked away. I kinda wanna jump and scream happily cause the cutest guy possibly in the world just sang with me and asked me out... SCREW CHAD DYLAN COOPER because I'd rather have JESSE CONROY!

"Um Miss Cooper" Oh John our Butler Or I think thats his name

"Oh hey I'm ready to go"

"Oh Miss Cooper those flowers are so beautiful Chad out did himself didn't he"

"they weren't from Chad but I love them all the same"

Jesse's POV

That stupid girl actually fell for it hahaha! Oh great it's starting to rain there's Portlyn with the car.

"Well how did it go?" Portlyn looked anoyed like she had to do something she really didn't want to do.

"Um it went well the Cooper girl fell for it" a smirk formed on her lips.. .

"Great the peices to the puzzle are comeing together" she clapped her hands

"Ok why am I DOING THIS AGAIN?" I was really confused

"Oh because Danielle Cooper and Chad are best friends.. now that Chad has started to date Sonny she's craveing his attention more then she usually does. That will make her stick to him like glue which will give me no alone time with him at all! Sonny's in the hospital so I didn't have to worry about her. All you have to do is wait until Chortlyn's the new IT you can stop dateing her "

"Ok don't care as long as I'm getting paid... at em" I spread out my hand for her and she reached into her pocket and gave me a 100 dollar bill

"Thats all you're getting tonight"

"Uh fine!" Then she started the car and drove me home.

**ohhhhh! Dannie is gunna get her heart broken as if her life wasn't bad enough! seriousely but don't worry there will be someone to pick up the peices! let me give you a hint tommorow's chapter "Jesse's Girl" ok hoped you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writeing love you all **

**p.s. don't own swac or glee, will never own swac or glee sadly :(**


	12. Jesse's Girl

Glee

Dannie's POV

I walked into Condor Studio's auditorium happy as a plum.. is that the expression? I think... I don't know I have people to know that stuff for me teehee I'm just happy! If you could picture the best date of your life.. Jesse Conroy did it better I mean really better you have no idea. Anyways when I walked into the auditorium Chad was talking to Mr. Condor and everyone was kinda sitting there awkwardly. I took a seat next to Tawni.

"Hey Tawni whats going on?"

"I don't know go ask Zora!" She spat bitterly.. wow someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!

"Okkaay then..." I walked over to Zora who usually has to gossip because one thing she hides in the vents (which by the way are creepily comfortable!) and two she's can hear like a bat! bats hear well right? yea they have sonar.. ok never mind I'm asking my own mind questions and it's just creeping myself out."Hey zora do you have any idea whats going on?" Zora turned to me with her crazy ponytails going all sorts of places and her "chatter box" t-shirt

"Oh hey.. Um well so far I heard Sectionals, Nationals, new guy, other studios stealing something from Mr. Condor's talons I'm trying to puzzle those things together" hmm how did that help me? whatever! I got up out of my seat and walked over to Chad and Mr. Condor

"what's going on over here?" I asked in a yelling/whispery voice

"Oh Ms. Cooper goodmorning I was just leaveing Chad tell them all about it" He looked around the room gave a fake smile and then walked out dialing someone's phone number.

"Dannie this John i think hang out with him while I explain to everyone the rest of studios like ABC, and Comedy Central, and Disney Channel, and Nick are going agaisnt Condor Studios and doing a glee tribute too we are haveing showdowns with them like a sectionals and regionals and we're also getting code names too like Condor Studios is "New Directions" and ABC is "Vocal Adrenalin" and Disney is "Oral Intenceidy" thats not "stupid! just saying anyways hang out with John he's your age and uh he's in the group cas we only have 11 people and we need 12 soo yea hang out with he's from Condor Studios...Canada I think whatever bye" Chad walks away and a huff and I turn around to face John... hey he's cute. Mind slap! you're dateing someone Smokein idiot! Sorry Mind!

"So your John?" I reach out for him to shake my hand.

"Yup and you're beautiful" He kissed my hand slightly and then whispered something in french! Ok that's kinda HOTT! be strong be strong!

"no I have a boyfriend thank you very much!" Good girl stick up for your maaan!

"Oh ow he's a lucky man... whats his name?"

"Jesse Conroy"  
"Well are you sure you really like this Jesse Conroy?" as my great brother would say really john really!

"Yes I do" I gave him an asureing look and he smirked

"Like I said lucky guy miss Danielle"

"Well thanks.. wana go get a froyo?"

"like a date?" his eyes lit up like christmas trees!

"No like friends!" I pushed his shoulder lightly and we headed off. THE ENTIRE DAY WE HAD FUN TOGETHER WE WENT TO THE BEACH AND THEN WE TALKED FOR A WHILE I COULD TALK TO HIM WITHOUT HOLDING BACK! it was awsome I'd never had a guy friend before except for Chad but he doesn't count he's my brother we finally made it back to the auditorium around 8:30 p

"well Dannie I will bid you a dou because your brother is motioning for me to come over goodbye madmwezel" He then pecked me on the cheek and walked away with towards Chad...

"John it would be an honor if you sang for us.. Dannie please go sit down" He motioned me towards my seat, so i scurried and sat my butt down.

"Of course it would be MY honor to sing for you all I will sing something that reflects how I feel." He smirked at me and then whispered something to the band on stage.

"Jesse is a friend, yea I know he's been a good friend of mine" Oh no please don't tell me he's doing..

"But lately somethings changed and it's hard to define Jesse's got himself a girl and I wanna make her mine" Jesse's girl!

"CAS she watching him with those eyes and she loving him with that body I just know it and he holding her in his arms late late at night!" He climbed down from the stage and started walking towards me

"You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl! I want Jesse's girl! where can I find a woman like that! where can I find a woman like that?" He comes right into the asile and starts basicly singing loudly into my ear

"I play along with the sherade that doesn't seem to be a reason to change! you know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is problly mood!" Oh dear God everyone is stareing at me! espacallly my older brother.

"Cas she watching him with those eye and she loveing with that body I just know and he's holding her in his arms late late at night! you know I wish that I had jesse's girl I want Jesse's girl! where can I find a woman like that! where can I find a woman like that? someone like Jesse's girl I want Jesse's girl where can I find a woman like that where can I find a woman like that" He went back to the center of the stage

"you know I look in the mirror all the time wondering what she don't see in me I've been funny I've been cool with the lines ain't that the way supposed to be? you know I wish that I had jesse's girl I want Jesse's girl! where can I find a woman like that! where can I find a woman like that? someone like Jesse's girl Iwant Jesse's girl where can I find a woman like that where can I find a woman like that" The music stopped and he breathed heavily. everyone started clapping and cheering for him. Chad walked over to me with one of his "million dollar smiles"

"Ok let me in on the gossip who's dateing a Jesse" Ok I know this is gunna make him mad considering that fact that he punched out my last boyfriend for being 2 minites late to pick me up... yea never got a call back. so it's best I don't tell him.

"I am" uhh why don't I listen to myself?

...

**Hey guys omg sorry i've been studying for finals and i know that kinda not an excuse but it's the only one I have one I have sorry ! :(**

**um I wanna say thank you to everyone that has reveiwed this story I love you every single one of you and I love those people who read and just don't write too! anyways last night's season finale I laughed I cried I did a happy dance and it inspired me to write another chapter yay! DON'T OWN SWAC OR GLEE!:( **

P.S. HOPED YOU ENJOYED REVEIW PLEASE!


	13. One Less Bell To Answer A House Is Not

Glee

Chad's POV

Dannie seemed to be catching up to me her yells were geting clearer. I had stormed out of that room faster then you could say "I'm dateing a Jesse". I shouldn't care I really shouldn't but for some reason knowing that she dates upsets me I don't know why. Just thinking about it infuriates me. She's my little sister I held her in my arms she was afraid to go on the body until she was three she thought it was a monster that sucked up your butt! She used to throw a hissy fit when ever she didn't get the barbie sipey cup, she used to take out books and pretend to read them when she really had no idea what any of the words said, she used to run around screaming she sees a dinoasur with underwear over her head, shes my little sister, a little girl.

"CHAD!" she pulled my arm and pushed me to face her "Please listen to me" she pleaded

"I just can't believe you didn't tell me" Best excuse I could come up with... I couldn't let her know how much I wish that she was that little girl running around with underwear on her head.

"Excuse me!" Her face got bright red and she put her hands on her hips "Your mad cas I didn't have soriety session with you and tell you about whats going on in my life.. Chad you completely shut me off did you really expect me to tell you anything if you weren't telling me anything?" Shit! what am I supposed to say to that.

"Dannie it doesn't matter ok... you're not seeing that Jesse guy again!" I started to walk away but she tugged my arm.

"Oh hell no you are not ruining every chance I get at a relationship Chad!"

"Well as long as you live under my roof you're not dateing!" I screamed at her, her face got all red with anger

"EXCUSE ME WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE MY FATHER?" She was mad.

"Well considering Mom and Dad aren't here and won't be here I'M THE CLOSEST THING TO IT!" I was so mad I think I was tearing. CHAD DYLAN COOPER CAN'T AND WON'T CRY.

"If you're the closest thing to a father Chad then why the hell weren't you at my recital... wait scratch that why have you never been to a recital... why haven't you been to any major acomplishments in my life cas if you care as much as you claim you do then why the hell are you never here for me!"

"Dannie I-" she cut me off

"Chad do you have any idea how good I am! I'm not trying to be concided or anything but I am I had FOUR SOLOS last night all very long.. I'm in Multi Expirence which if for people that are proffesionals! My teacher thinks I could go Pro but... you didn't know that did you? No you don't know anything about me cas you never botherd to ask, all you ever done was complain about your stupid problems and ask for my advice, but have you ever thought 'OH MAYBE DANNIE HAS STUFF TO DEAL WITH TOO MAYBE I SHOULD ASK IF SOMETHINGS BOTHERING HER?' hm! Seriously Chad you never even pretend to care!"

"I do care!"

"BULL SHIT!... I'm finally realiseing that If people don't care then you shouldn't bother so I'm leaveing!" WAIT WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?

"Where would you go?" seriousely

"Aunt Emily's she doesn't live to far.. shes actually just close enough so I can see my boyfriend!" I cringed when she said boyfriend I wanted to stab someone like literally stab someone thats not crazy right? "I'm going home to pack and don't be there while I'm doing it!" she walked away in a huff.

...

Dannie's POV

I was tearing up as I walked away I've never felt so horrible in my life I don't get it I stood up for myself and Now I GET FREEDOM SWEET FREEDOM why aren't I happy?  
But ALL I feel is depression I feel like a rock is in my throat I feel like I can't breathe it doesn't feel real like a nightmare or bad dream. But I don't get it I should be happy.

"One Less Bell To Answer"

...

Chad in his dressing room

"One Less Egg to fry" (**go back and forth between Dannie and Chad)**

Dannie-One less man

**Chad- One less man **

Dannie** -**to pick up after, I should be happy but all I do is cry

**Chad- Cry, cry, no more laughter! oh why did she gooo**

Dannie- All I know that sence he's left, my life is so empty though I try to forgit him, it just can't be done, everytime the doorbell rings I still run

**Chad- oh I should be happy**

**_Both - i don't know how in the world to stop thinking of her/him_**

******Chad- I should be happy**

Dannie- But I still love him sooo, end to begin I start out! crying my heart out!...

**Chad- One Less Bell to answer!**

Dannie- Oh why did he go!.. One less Egg to fry

**Chad- I should be Happy**

Dannie- One Less Man

**Chad- One less Man **

Dannie- No more Laughter!

_**Both- No More Love!**_

Dannie- Since he went away

**Chad- Sine she went away... a chair is still a chair even when theres no one sitting there.**

Dannie- But I'm not meant to live alone! Turn this house into a home, when I climb the stairs and turn the key please be there still in love with..me

**Chad- One Less Bell to answer**

Dannie-everytime the door bell rings I still run

**Chad- One less egg to fry **

Dannie- I still love him so

**Chad- One less man **

Dannie- One less man to pick up after, No more laughter

_**Both- no more love!**_

******Chad- since she went away **

_Dannie- since he went away_

_**Both- all I do is...cry.**_

Dannie's POV and as I sat on the park bench outside of condor studios waiting to be picked up by my chaueferr I let out a quiet sob.

...

**Ain't it sad :( sorry I haven't written in a while guys I've been really buisy with school but now it's ova hells ya! anyways I will be updateing more often and I hope you all liked this chapter! I just feel so bad for Dannie! the next chapter will be very intresting! very very intresting! mwahahaaha *had alot of sugar* love you all please reveiw!**

**P.S. I STILL DON'T OWN SWAC and Glee is also something I don't own :( **


End file.
